Angelice Icaruson
Angelice Icaruson, or Angie, was the female class president and class rep of Class 7-B, and graduated that year alongside Class 4-A. And like both classes, she was teleported to the Lost World Eden when the Solar Storm caused the airport to flash out light. Awakened and Augmented, she awoke with others from her class on one of the Five Islands of Kioshi, aka the Five Deaths. Working together, they build a raft to head to the Main Island... and meet up with Anna Albright and join the Kioshi Group, later on merging with the Grant Group to form the Guardians. Characteristics * Name: Angelice 'Angie' Ocaruson * Age: 18 * Hair: Blonde (later on with green streaks) * Eyes: Amber Pink * Likes: * Dislikes: * Family: Appearance Before her transformation, Angelice a beautiful young girl with long, golden hair and pink eyes. Though eighteen, she had an A cup chest, with an average body. She wore dresses and had her long flowing blonde hair reach down to her waist was held in place by a hair clip on the back of her head. She always wore high heels and had on her a purse. After being sent to the Lost World, she gained a much amazing figure. She gained a slender, voluptuous and athletic figure complimented with a well-endowed chest, ranging between C and D cup. Possibly DD. Long legs, slender waist, hiding a small muscle frame. She also gains a green highlight underneath her hair, to which she cuts shoulder length; a sign of her growing up mentally. Casual LWE Attire Background Personality At first, Angelice portrayed herself as dignified, proud, and loving. Acting like a sister-figure to the other girls at her school, prioritized them over winning a game, yet also felt that like a princess, she should be the best at everything, which Hilda criticized as trying to be a "perfect princess". She genuinely considered her maid Momoka to be a close personal friend, and felt that all of the people of her school were equals, and that as like a princess, she should lead them. However, her ideology of equality did not account to those of lower class, such as Riley Grant, believing them not to be human and that they were vile in nature and should be quarantined at all cost. Upon being brought to the Lost World, she completely denied the possibility, believing she didn't deserve this or being thrown from everything she loved. She heavily denied what she was when she awoke on one of the Five Isles of Kioshi, and her chauvinism got her off to an uneasy start with the others that were sent along with her, including Momoka. She clung onto her past privileges, status, reputation, and confidently claimed that her being sent to this mysterious place was a mistake and that her home would send for her. In the end, her mother's last words to her "live on" became her sole driving force to continue existing, and this is what stopped her from her suicidal impact with a Wolf Raptor, to kill it instead. Afterwards, Angelice finally accepted the fact that she and the others were on another more primitive and savage world, abandoned her former identity and vowed to kill in order to survive and to find a way home, by ceremonially cutting her hair short. Under her new identity "Angie", her personality is a lot calmer and strong willed. Despite her cold demeanor towards others, it is hinted several times that deep down Angie still cared about others. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Augmented Human - Warrior Class' Skills *'Leadership Qualities': Angie is shown to have leadership qualities, being able to inspire and guide her teammates and others. *'Soccer Skills' *'Soldier Skills' **'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)' **'Firearm Skills' **'Combat Knife Battle' Equipment Angie's Relationships Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Augmented Humans Category:Class 7-B Category:Kioshi Group Category:Grant Group Category:Guardians Category:Warriors